Ghuul
Ghuul are advanced, highly dangerous woespawn born from the magical combination of a ga'arg and a kin soul. They are much more intelligent than ga'arg, often utilize stealth, and typically have advanced magical capabilities. Each ghuul "pledges" itself to one of the Forgotten Gods, which determines the ghuul's form. Relationship to the Forgotten Gods Ghuul pledged to Sinthrall are called vul'ghuul. They are wispy "air ghuul" also called wraeth. Ghuul pledged to Wrathmane are called dra'ghuul. They are sturdy "stone ghuul" also called trow and torg. Ghuul pledged to Hexfane are called mor'ghuul. They are liquid "water ghuul" usually appearing as drowned walking corpses. Common Characteristics Ghuul vary widely depending on type, but a few characteristics are shared. The following is true of all known ghuul: * A ga'arg must be sacrificed to raise a ghuul * They have a kin soul * They may disguise themselves as kin, by shapeshifting * In the flesh, they are mostly invulnerable to normal weapons and attacks * In the shadow or dream, they are vulnerable to magical attack * The only ways to kill them is by direct hit to the eye, fire to the eyes, drowning, or powerful magic * When killed, their corpse resembles a normal kin corpse Most ghuul also have some limited ability to teleport short distances, according to certain rules. (wraeth must be looking where they teleport; mor'ghuul may only teleport to water; etc.) Vul'ghuul (Wraeth) Wraeth resemble a man-shaped floating black fog, with six eyes and six limbs. The eyes are small white featureless points stacked in two columns of three, with a faint glow. The extra two limbs sprout from the wraeth's upper back, like wings. Each limb is a single, large, tightly-folded scythe, resembling the raptor forelegs of a praying mantis. The scythes unfold before striking, giving the wraeth a vast wingspan twice the reach of a typical man-kin. Since every limb is a scythe, wraeth do not have hands or feet. Lacking feet, they move by magically floating or teleportation. Their teleportation is limited to direct line-of-sight (a wraeth locked in an airtight box cannot teleport out of the box). A wraeth's body is wispy black fog, roughly the shape of a man-kin. Thus, normal weapons like swords, arrows, and hammers pass straight through without injuring it. Like all other ghuul, the only way to kill a wraeth (with a conventional weapon, in the flesh) is to strike it directly in the eyes. Alternatively, they can be killed in the shadow or grim dream by magic. It is also theoretically possible to burn, bury, or drown a wraeth to death, but their instant teleportation allows them to escape most such traps. Wraeth also attack with their teeth, which resemble ivory needles. Like most other ghuul (and many ga'arg) they can unhinge their jaw, allowing their lower jaw to fall as low as the center of their chest. They have also been known to bark, howl, and screech loud enough to deafen and flay enemies at medium range. Wraeth strongly prefer elusive, stealthy, hit-and-run combat. They will patiently watch their target from a safe distance until they are sure their attack will succeed. They have been known to wait patiently for hours or days, just watching a single target. When they are ready, they will typically teleport into close range, strike a single, quick, lethal blow, then immediately teleport away to patiently wait and watch the victim bleed out. A single wraeth can kill everyone in a castle, one by one, over many hours, using this method. Grouping tightly together with other people can discourage a wraeth from attacking. But wraeth are supremely patient. They will wait and watch as long as necessary for the group to separate or for a weakness to appear. They will wait days, if necessary. Approaching a lurking wraeth may seem suicidal, but they so desperately prefer stealth and engaging on their own terms, that they will often retreat when directly challenged. They will not retreat far, however -- they will simply relocate to a different safe place and continue observing their target. This is a common trait of many ghuul; they often watch their targets before attacking. A lurking wraeth can be goaded into attacking by wild displays of anger and aggression. Loud, angry yelling, violence, and war have been known to attract wraeth and may spur them to attack more directly and recklessly than usual. Conversely, they seem reticent to attack a calm, quiet person. This is the only known way to persuade a lurking wraeth to abandon its target completely -- calmly acknowledge the wraeth's presence, do not show fear, keep your emotions under control, breathe normally, relax, and wait. It may take several days to convince the wraeth to leave, but it's better than fighting. Wraeth share some similarities with the Singers of Treth. They are both amorphous floating fog creatures, impervious to normal weapons, who may take man-kin form, and who can focus sound into powerful screeches and barks. It is unknown whether Singers and wraeth are somehow related. Ghuuls in the Story The Ghuul of Julenhall In Book 1, a mor'ghuul attacks young Mikoa at Julenhall Estate. It is killed by Itaebi Fellstaff and Nurse Belladay, earning Itaebi the nickname "Ghuulslayer." Deemed haunted, Julenhall was abandoned after the attack. The story is a minor legend in Bruhinn. The One-Legged Wraeth In Book 1, Mikoa and Nazagorn battle a wraeth at the Snow Anchor, severing its leg. The wraeth then pursues and haunts Mikoa, until she finally kills it with Itaebi's help.